miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Otis Césaire
|relatives = Marlena Césaire (wife) Nora Césaire (daughter) Alya Césaire (daughter) Ella and Etta Césaire (daughters) }} Confirmed by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr. is a zookeeper at Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes. He is also the husband of Marlena Césaire and the father of Alya Césaire, Ella, Etta and Nora Césaire. In "Animan", as a result of Lê Chiến Kim's mockery, Otis is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Animan, an animal shape-shifting supervillain.http://www.telequebec.tv/les-aventures-de-ladybug-et-chat-noir/epi013ladybug Appearance Physical appearance Otis is a plump man with a light brown skin tone. He has short brown hair with a full beard and sideburns. Civilian attire He rests glasses with large black frames on his forehead, but never wears them. He appears to be wearing a Hawaiian shirt that is pale yellow with pale pink palm designs. On his left wrist, he wears a bracelet that features the tooth of an unknown animal. He also wears pale green jeans and brown work shoes. As Animan Animan can transform into any animal he chooses, but will retain purple glowing eyes and the akumatized bracelet on his wrist. The most common form he takes is a black panther. Personality As Otis Otis is very serious about his job as a zookeeper and he feels that the animals there deserve respect. He doesn't like it when someone insults him and/or the animals. At the same time, Otis is loving and helpful, caring about his wife and daughters. He helps in the search for Adrien Agreste, who is missing, in "Santa Claws", and he and his family come to check on him once he is safe at home. As Animan As Animan, he supports the animals, setting them free. He goes for revenge against Kim for making fun of him and the zoo's new panther. Animan carefully chooses the animals he shape-shifts into to help him succeed, whether to get Kim or defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. AM-(361).png|Animan as a Black panther. AM-(602).png|Animan as a Bald eagle. AM-(726).png|Animan as a Ladybug. AM-(657).png|Animan as a Bear. AM-(730).png|Animan as a Gorilla. AM-(763).png|Animan as a Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Abilities As a civilian As a zookeeper, Otis is trained to work with and take care of a wide variety of animals, like panthers. As Animan Animan has the ability to transform into any animal he desires, even those that are extinct. He also has the ability to clearly communicate with other animals. However, transforming in rapid succession wears him out. Relationships Lê Chiến Kim Otis seems to hated Kim to some extent. In "Animan", Kim and his friend, Max are looking at the new panther as she eats her food. Max tells Kim how the fast the panther can move and he replies that could easily beat the panther. Otis, the zookeeper grows aggravated by this comment and tells Kim not to bother the animal. Kim continues to taunt both the zookeeper and the panther by boasting about winning the County Athletics Tournament . Max pointed out that it would be much more likely for the panther eat Kim rather than chase him but but Kim ignores the comment. Once again, Otis tell Kim to stop bother the panther but he seems don't care about what Otis says. Unfortunately, Kim just keep remains persistent in mocking the "poor tomcat" and her "cranky nanny" as he and Max go away. Later, Otis was so upset by Kim's mockery that he is akumatized by Hawk Moth. As Animan, he goes for revenge aganist Kim for making fun of him and the zoo's new panther. Adrien Agreste In "Santa Claws", he helps in the search for Adrien Agreste, who is missing. Later, he and his family come to check on him once he is safe at home. Family Sightings Episodes Trivia * Otis' name is a reference to Otis Redding, just as the rest of his family's names are references to jazz singers.https://www.facebook.com/MiraculousThomasAstruc/posts/1003852316417217 * His name is never mentioned in "Animan". ** Even though his name has been confirmed to be Otis Césaire, his name tag reads "Otis R." in the aforementioned episode. * Along with Wang Cheng and Lila Rossi, Otis is one of three characters who gets akumatized but does not appear in the Season 1 theme song. However, he and Wang Cheng make an appearance in the theme song animatic. * When asked what Otis' relationship is to Alya's family, Thomas Astruc jokingly replied that he is "Alya's younger brother."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/808283314138349568 * "Animan" is a play on the words animal and man. * Animan reappears in the two-part special event "Heroes' Day". de:Otis Césaire es:Otis Césaire fr:Otis Césaire ko:오티스 pl:Otis Césaire pt-br:Otis Césaire [[ru:Отис Сезер Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Minor Characters Category:Members of Césaire family Category:Recurring Characters